Aurelie Avenant
Aurelie Avenant is the daughter of Goldilocks and Charming from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks by Madame d'Aulnoy. She is the younger sister of Quentin Avenant. Info Name: Aurélie Avenant Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Story of Pretty Goldilocks Roommate: Zenaide Serpentin Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to help injured birds. My "Magic" Touch: I am good with owls. Storybook Romance Status: Thibault Criquet is my soulmate. I don't care that he isn't the most attractive guy - I love him! "Oh Curses!" Moment: People mistaking me for Blondie Locks' relative gets annoying when it happens a zillion times. We do look similar, but we're not related. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love to help animals! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Some of the girls here are so impossible. They think my standards aren't high enough. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Thibault. I've never met anyone so nice. I'm also good friends with my big brother Quentin. Character Appearance Aurelie is of average height, with fair skin, long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a purple lolita dress with pink ribbons and lace, lavender stockings, and pink shoes. Personality Aurelie is an animal lover and takes pride in caring for animals. She isn't very fond of reading and almost never reads books unless they're nonfiction books about animals. Despite her girly appearance, Aurelie has rather surpising interests. She likes all types of music, even hard rock and metal. She doesn't mind being a little rough around the edges. Biography Bonjour! My name is Aurelie Avenant. I'm the daughter of Goldilocks and her second husband Charming. I'm not related to Blondie Locks or Daring and Dexter Charming. But I am a princess. My mom was a princess who was extremely beautiful, but she did not wish to marry. A young king fell in love with her, and so did his courtier Charming. Mom refused the king, but Charming offered to help win Mom over for him. Mom gave Charming three hard tasks - find her ring, slay a giant, and fetch water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty. Charming succeeded in all of those tasks, and Mom married the king. However, she still showed interest in Charming. The king grew angry and locked Charming up. He them demanded water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty, but when he got it, a maid had switched it with poison. When the king bathed himself in poison, he died. Mom wasn't bothered by being widowed. Charming's dog Frisk came to tell her not to forget him. Mom freed Charming and married him. My parents are doing all right. I write to them often. My big brother and I go to Ever After High. We're very close, though we differ in alignment. I am a Rebel - it's because I would rather marry my true love first instead of having to wait for my first husband to die. People say that my standards for guys aren't high enough, especially in regards to my boyfriend Thibault. Even though students think I'm gorgeous, they find Thibault to be hideous. I don't care how he looks - he's a nice guy. I actually like his stringy hair. Plus he's an accomplished musician and we have the same taste in music. Since my mother is named Goldilocks, people assume that I'm related to Blondie Locks. It gets annoying having to correct them since I'm not her sister, cousin, or any kind of relative. But we are good friends - and she is a very nice girl. What do I do here? Well, I care for animals. I inherited a love of animals from my father. I especially love owls. I have a pet snowy owl named Snowberry. He is awake during the day, and he often flies around. He's very sweet. I also help care for sick and injured animals. I enjoy helping them out. I think I would love to help care for animals when I'm older. Trivia *Aurelie's name is derived from the Latin world for "golden", referring to her hair. *Aurelie is allergic to pineapples. *Aurelie's mother is from the Charmant fairy, one of the greatest families in Féerie. The family is part of the Féerien branch of the Charming family. *If she were an official charecter, she would be voiced by Rena Strober. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Story of Pretty Goldilocks Category:Charmings Category:French